


Hugs

by AbelineGrace



Series: Lab Rats/Elite Force [1]
Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Davenfam - Freeform, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hugs, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbelineGrace/pseuds/AbelineGrace
Summary: Chase is, for one reason or another, absolutely terrified of hugs and has been since he was about fourteen. Everybody figured it out the hard way.Or,Five times someone tried to hug Chase, and the one time he hugged them.
Relationships: DavenFam, None
Series: Lab Rats/Elite Force [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058177
Kudos: 42





	Hugs

**Mr Davenport (1)**

“Chase, come here,” Donald held his arms out for Chase to give him a hug, the fourteen year old kid already sitting next to him in the fetal position with ragged breathing. Donald didn’t wait for Chase to respond before gently pulling on his shoulders and wrapping him into a hug. 

It was calm for all of two seconds, before Chase moved with a speed Donald didn’t even know he had, managed to get his feet up, and kicked Donald in the gut. Donald grunted and fell off the couch, slipping across the freshly cleaned floor. 

Chase on the other hand, jumped up off the couch and pushed himself against the wall farthest from Donald. Tears were welling up in his eyes while Donald stared up at him in what looked to him like fear and confusion. “S-Shoot, sorry Mr Davenport,” Chase stuttered slightly, and Donald could hear his quickening breaths.

“Chase, it’s fine, what happened?” Donald began to get up slowly, holding his hands out in front of him as to not scare his youngest any further. Chase shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut, bringing his hands to cover them. “Chase?” Donald took a step closer.

Chase’s already frantic mind heard the footsteps and translated them into _Danger! Get out!_. So chase listened, throwing his eyes open and sprinting out of the room. He ended up locking himself in the bathroom and crying on the floor for a while.

**Bree (2)**

“Thank you so much!” Bree tackle hugged Chase, who had just done her the biggest favor in the universe. Plus they’re fourteen and she has yet to establish the need to be cooler than him.

Which isn’t that hard but shut.

Chase, though having been perfectly fine a second ago and even laughing, spun around and pushed Bree off of in with an aggression she’s never seen come from him. Sure he had anger issues and despised being wrong or made fun of but.. this was different.

Bree fell away from the hug quickly, and nearly knocked her head on the corner of the cyber desk. She gasped in surprise and reached out for the nearest thing, before glancing up at Chase with wide eyes.

Chase, looks a lot different than she expected. With tears brimming in his eyes and his hands drawn back in a very scared-child looking way. His breath is hitching and then suddenly he’s frantically apologizing, “I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry I didn’t mean to I didn’t, I didn’t want to hurt you. Shoot, are you okay? Did I hurt you?”  
Chase makes his way beside her quickly and looks her over for in injuries, Bree grabs his hand and holds it with both of hers. “I’m fine, Chasey,” she reassures and he desperately searches her eyes for any signs of deceit.

He finds none. His eyes fill with more tears and he stands up, head down and faced away from her. “I’m sorry, I’m,“ he glances to the hallway before making his way out of the room before she has time to protest.

**Adam (3)**

All was well in the Davenport lab-basement until fifteen year old Adam Davenport decided itd be smart to hug Chase from behind which is two of the biggest no-no’s in the house. Don’t sneak up on Chase, and don’t hug Chase. Not that Adam knew either of these things. 

Bree was sitting on the couch, messing around with something or other, Chase is hunched over the edge of the cyber desk using it as a table to tinker with an invention, and Donald was nearby on a phone call. 

Adam, on the other hand, was returning from a bathroom break. And upon seeing the total peace in the lab decided to spice it up. He wandered over to Chase and wrapped him in a bone crushing hug without him even realizing Adam was there.

Chase screamed, Donald quickly excused himself from the call and Bree jolted to look up from her spot with wide eyes. Chase was frantically trying to get out of Adam’s hug (who in which was laughing at his little brothers struggles). Chase pulled his arm forward and before anybody could stop him despite their efforts, Chase yeeted his elbow back and hit Adam in befween his ribs. 

This causes the bigger brother to let out a puff of air and go stumbling back from Chase, who was spinning around to see his attacker.

Only to find his older brother with a hand over the spot he just got elbowed rather aggressively in. Chase’s eyes tell the entire family that he very much feels bad, but he rushes away from the main lab before anybody can say a word. They hear the bathroom door lock, where he tends to hide a lot nowadays.

**Leo (4)**

When Leo first moved in, and had gotten to know the Lab Rats, the first thing he was warned about was never hug Chase. 

Bree was the one to warn him first, it was casual, they had been chillin in the lab, when Bree suddenly held a hand up, “Oh yeah! Leo,” she began, knowing Chase was at a chess club at school, “Forgot to warn you, never hug Chase, like you probably won’t but still,” she waved around the nail polish thing she was holding, having been painting her toe nails.

“What? Why?” Leo asked, looking around at Donald, Adam and Bree with a confused look. 

Adam laughed, “Heheh, remember that time Chase almost broke my ribs because I hugged him last year?” He reminisced, Donald cringed at the idea and Leo turned to him with wide eyes.

“He, what?!” 

“Yeah, no, please don’t hug Chase. It sends him into a panic attack and then he like lashes out and attacks people, we’re serious don’t hug him,” Donald tells him, his voice taking on that dad-tone.

“Yeah, he nearly cracked my skull open when I had to to find out,” Bree informs casually, as if this doesn’t sound absolutely insane.

“..okay, no hugging Chase, got it,” 

**Tasha (5)**

“Oh, sweetheart, that sounds horrible!” Tasha put her hand over Chase’s, in which had just been set down onto his lap after being waved around in the air while he ranted about his day. “Come here,” she reached her arms and pulled Chase into a hug before he could protest.

Of course Chase knew that he was known for lashing out and did his best to keep himself from doing that. Repeating in his head over and over _You're fine, it’s just Tasha, nobody’s hurting you,_ and things of the like. 

Though on the outside he ended up tensed and unmoving, Tasha quickly pulled away, thinking she’d done something wrong, and Chase gave her a tight smile. “Thanks, Tasha,” his voice sounded strained and deep down almost frightened, Tasha quickly began apologizing. 

“Oh, no, I’m sorry, sweetheart! I didn’t know you didn’t like hugs, you should’ve told me! Are you alright? Did something happen?” She asked him worriedly, and Chase just shook his head.

“I’m fine, calm down, I’m just,” he gave her another tight smile before making his way down to the lab.

Where Bree found him ten minutes later curled up on the lab couch, “Yo, what happened?” She asked, shoving a forkful of some noodles into her mouth. Chase hummed in a very whiny sounding way.

“Tasha tried to hug me,” he began and Bree almost spit out her noodles, “God I probably scared her off, what if she never wants to talk to me again? She was just trying to help and I made it all weird and-“ Bree cut him off,

“You didn’t hurt her, did you? Cause she’s not accustomed to being attacked like that,” panic was at the back of her tone and Chase looked at her, almost offended.

“No! I didn’t hit her!” He exclaimed, “I just.. freaked out and wouldn’t hug her back, and she felt really bad and I feel like an idiot because I just can’t,” he waved his arms around, as if that got his point across. Bree gave him a sympathetic look and came to sit down next to him.

“Well, wanna watch some documentary or something to make you feel better?” She suggested. 

Chase gave her a look, “You hate documentaries,” he comments and she shrugs, reaching for the remote.

“Yeah, but you love them, and this is for you,” she shrugs, pulling up Netflix or something and handing Chase the remote. 

**Chase (+1)**  
“You idiots!” Chase shoved Adam and Bree, “You could’ve died!” He’s nearly glaring at his older siblings, who had in fact almost died mere minutes ago.  
“Calm down, Chase, we’re fine!” Adam laughed, flopping into a chair.

“The entire building collapsed onto you guys, I thought you were dead!” Chase threw his arms in the air, turning around and starting to pace. Bree and Adam exchanged a mildly worried look before turning back to their younger brother.

Chase let out a loud breath, spun around and said, “Come here,” it took a moment of contemplating but Adam and Bree walked over to their brother, mostly expecting a lecture.

Very much not expecting Chase to grab both of them and pull them into a hug. Adam and Bree went stiff, before promptly wrapping their arms around Chase. Donald walked down the stairs at this point and Chase quickly removed himself from the hug, however he did it gently. 

They then explained what happened to Donald, who spent that time checking everybody over for injuries.


End file.
